Story:Birds of Prey/The Master Returns/Act One
In the Clock Tower the Birds were amazed by the encounter. First contact with a good witch who would of thought of it Helena says as she looks at the others. Laurel looks at them. I know that was awesome Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss just stands there and goes outside to get some air as Helena follows him outside. Dad you all right? Helena says as she looks at her father. He looks at her. No, that was not awesome it was like something out of the Twilight Zone tv show says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. It's like what Admiral Martin told me Starfleet always expect the unexpected I think that qualified as unexpected, and the differents with us and the Twilight Zone is no one got put in a crazy bend and it didn't end on a unexpected twist Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. You are right, Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Then they see explosions erupt from downtown New Gotham as Barbara looks at the computer. Guys the city is under attack Barbara says as she looks at the team and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and asked who's attacking the city. Who is attacking the city? asked Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at the computer console. Picking up some strange dark magic energy Barbara says as she looks at the computer console and then at the others. Typhuss looks at her. Well we can't just sit here, we need to stop the attack now says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at them. Go I'll see if I can make heads or tails on the energy reading Barbara says as she looks at the Birds and Typhuss. Laruel, Helena, Dinah, and Typhuss head for the city. Downtown New Gotham the people are running for their lives as the Birds and Typhuss shows up and sees the attacker as Typhuss shocked by the sight. Koragg the Knight Wolf Huntress (Helena) says as she looks at the attacker. He turns towards them as Red Arrow (Typhuss) warns him. Stay back or I will attack you says Typhuss as he looks at Koragg. He gets his sword out and runs towards the Birds and attacks Red Arrow while ingoring the rest of them, as he swings his sword as Red Arrow blocks the hits as sparks erupt from his bow as the blade strike it as Huntress runs towards her father to give him back up as she attempts to hit the warrior with some kicks and punches as he dodges them and blocks her fist with his shield and her hands start bleeding as she's on one knee and is send rolling and the warrior stopped. So the great Vice Admiral Kira is a weakling how I'm going to saver this moment Koragg says as he walks over to Red Arrow as he's staggering to get up and his blade powers up. Dark magic strike Koragg says as he powers up his sword and then swings it at full force. Huntress pushes her father out of the way and takes the full brunt of the attack and falls to both knees and falls backwards as she's smoking from the attack Typhuss and the others are shocked by this as both Laurel and Dinah use their Canary cries to push the warrior back as Laurel looks at Helena. She's in pretty bad shape we've got to get her back to the Clock Tower Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees with them. I agree, let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Typhuss gets a flash arrow and shot it on the ground and Koragg shields his face and then the Birds are gone. At the Clock Tower Helena is in a hospital bed hooked up to monitors as Barbara scans her as Typhuss looks at Barbara. How is Helena doing, Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at the medical tricorder and looks at him. She's fine just resting Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss and closes the medical tricorder and she rides away in her wheel chair as Typhuss looks at her laying in the bed bandaged up as he looks at Barbara and explains that Koragg knew who he was. Koragg knows who I am says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. That's impossible Barbara says as she puts the medical equipment up. Before Typhuss can speak the alarms goes off and they go to the computer screen and sees Koragg attacking the city again. Go I'll watch after Helena Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss and Laurel and Dinah. Typhuss, Laurel, and Dinah leave the tower. In the city Koragg is blasting the buildings as the people are running for their lives as Red Arrow, and both Canarys are helping the people getting out of there as he looks at Koragg. Well if it's not Typhuss and his friends Koragg says as he looks at them. He looks at Koragg. Typhuss starts punching Koragg in the face and then kicks him down on the ground. Koragg gets up from the ground and gets the sword out of the shield and he and Typhuss fight it out as the other Birds are busy with the Hidiacs and they're getting beaten badly and Typhuss gets his butt kicked and Typhuss backs up quick. I'm going to saver this moment when I finally defeat you and get payback for all that you have done to me Koragg says as he raises his sword up. Typhuss covers his face as a black cape covers Koragg and he removes it and sees a young woman just standing on a building. You? Koragg says as he looks at the person standing there thinking that it's his former rival. She gets out her morpher and presses 1, 2, 3. Magical source Mystic Force the unknown person says as she does her morphing sequence and she transforms into a Power Ranger. The Birds are surprised by this as Typhuss is as well and she leaps off the roof and flips and lands on the ground and beats the Hidiacs with ease and then turns and faces Koragg with her saber out and they fought it out and she beats him back as he staggers. I'll be back Koragg says as he teleports away. She puts her saber up and then she raises her hand up. Power down hey is everyone all right here let me help you up the young girl says as she returns to normal then extends her hand to Typhuss. He grabs it and thanks her for the help and asked who she is. Thanks for the help, now who are you says Typhuss as he looks at the girl. She looks at them. I'm Jessica Russell Jessica says as she looks at the Birds and Typhuss. Laurel looks at her . It's nice to meet you I'm Laurel Lance and this is Dinah Lance and this is Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira also known as Red Arrow Laurel says as she introduced Jessica to them. Jessica looks at them. Please to meet you all Jessica says as she looks at them. At the Clock Tower they walked into the base and Jessica is surprised by seeing the base. Whoa this is bigger then our base Jessica says as she looks around the place. Typhuss looks at her. Well the team needs a lot of space says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. She looks at him. Right well I was sent here to your reality to look for a horse by the name of Catastros Jessica says as she looks at them. Typhuss and the Birds looks at her. A horse, you're joking right says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. Jessica looks at him. This isn't just any horse Catastros he's magical and he's part of our zord system my father and grandfather can combine with him, just a few weeks ago as I went to visit my grandfather who was training new knights he vanished and at the request of the Mystic Mother our mentor I teleported here to New Gotham the last place anyone has seen anything and when I was hoping from building to building I saw the fight and knew that it wasn't my grandfather nor my father that was Koragg he seemed different Jessica says as she explained why she's in their reality. Laurel looks at Jessica. Well I'm glad you helped when you did because Typhuss sure wasn't doing well against him Laurel says as she looks at Jessica then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Jessica then Dinah looks at her as well. Well we'd be happy to help you Dinah says as she looks at Jessica. Typhuss looks at her. Yes we would be happy to help you says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. She looks at them. Thanks guys Jessica says as she looks at them. Typhuss walks over to the bed where his daughter was laying at as Jessica sees her. Koragg did this didn't he? Jessica says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Yes he did says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. She looks at Helena. He's brutal when he fights but everytime my father and mother and my aunt Vida and Xander and Chip faced him he would always leave before finishing them off, due to my grandfather's sense of honor but now without my grandfather influencing him he's ruthless and destructive Jessica says as she looks over at Typhuss as she's healing Helena with her magic. Helena breaths as her condition improves. That's my thanks to you and your friends for helping me search for Catastros Jessica says as she looks at Typhuss and the Birds. Typhuss looks at her. We will do everything we can to help you says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica.